dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Great Dragon Faire/@comment-16719445-20150718182001/@comment-5165977-20150718194420
I'm not sure if you're addressing my post, which is on a different page, but I did post something like that so I'll just pitch in anyway. You're right to point out that for this particular event, since no activities are capped it wouldn't have mattered if you started a double weekend 'late', as you could just grind a particular activity to the total max. This is something I hadn't considered perhaps because it is such a different method of capping event currency compared to previous events, so in the end it turns out we would indeed technically be missing out on one day's worth compared in raw quantity to previous events, I agree with you there. However I do still think synching the reset time with the double weekend promotion is a good change game mechanic-wise. First of all, the primary issue with the different times is as I said the sheer unpredictability and uncertainty it introduces to events. Even if many are used to sudden double weekends possibly starting any Friday and have adapted to potential loss by simply starting late, the mechanic itself is still imperfect and 'challenges' the players in the wrong way. I'm essentially saying it isn't a very fair thing to have to constantly consider that possibility every friday or thursday over a period of multiple weeks or have to rush collection in half the time just to avoid missing a double weekend. We all have other things to tend to as well and would rather not have to put up with additional unneccesary inflexibility on the game's part. It is simply a much smoother and more refined approach to have double weekends actually start as double weekends. Second, even though we are missing out on one weekend as a result, I'm going to say that probably isn't going to be a fundamental issue at all, because what matters isn't how much raw currecy you collect but how much you collect in relation to how much you need. As you mentioned above, by now most players are indeed used to midday surprise weekends and have learned to 'exploit' that for an additional day. But do you really think Backflip hadn't considered this 'exploit'? Since the very first event and over the course of multiple events, the double weekend promotion has always been timed like this, and considering Backflip's precise quantity control my guess is that the prices of the rewards were adjusted taking this into account, such that you would be a bit over the cumulative amount required for all the rewards if you 'exploited' this to the max (unless they fully intended the final reward to be bought with a bit of real cash). That being said, it's reasonable to assume that in introducing the reset time change Backflip would indeed have considered the loss of one potential double day and adjusted their reward prices accordingly. In other words, now we wouldn't have to use this convoluted exploit and still be fine in relative terms. Of course I could be completely wrong because I don't work for BfS, and they might have just done this to screw us over, but knowing Backflip I think this event will also be reasonably generous in terms of rewarding pure effort. So you are indeed right to point out what you said above, but my opinion is that the change makes for a more polished and smooth gaming experience, and that, considering BFS's experience with these events, the event costs would have been adjusted so that the 'loss' really isn't a loss at all.